An analyzer device of the above kind is used to analyze blood, for example, to indicate if a given substance is present in the blood, and if so the corresponding concentration.
Conventional analyzer devices require pure water in particular:                for cleaning bowls,        for rinsing test tubes,        for controlled temperature incubation baths,        for built-in reagent regeneration devices, and        for automatic dilution of samples.        
The accuracy of an analysis can be decisive in the adoption of a treatment or the dosage of medication.
The water supply system must therefore supply points of use with water of a quality such that it does not influence the analysis results.
The US National Committee for Clinical Laboratory Standards (NCCLS) issues a document entitled “Preparation and testing of reagent water in the clinical laboratory” defining the quality of the water that must be used in the field of medical analyses, the influence of contaminants on the results of analyses, the preferred method of maintaining a particular quality of the water, the manner of testing the water and the measures to be effected if it is suspected that the water has influenced the results of an analysis. In the above document, the NCCLS also defines three types of water:                Type III: for rinsing glassware and basic applications;        Type II: for ordinary use in analyzers; and        Type I: for critical tests or tests where the influence of contaminated water on the results has not been determined with certainty.        
As the influence of contaminants on the results of analyses is not well known, the NCCLS recommends using Type I water in analysis devices to prevent and eliminate all potential problems.
Existing autonomous water treatment systems connected to analyzer devices to supply them with water of given purity generally guarantee the quality of the water at the inlet of the analyzer devices. When water of Type I is stored, whether outside or inside the analyzer device, its resistivity decreases, metallic and/or organic contaminants pass from the storage tank to the water stored therein, and microbiological contamination occurs. The storage tank is generally inside the analyzer device in a warm environment (temperature from 30° C. to 37° C.), which further encourages the growth of bacteria.
Accordingly, the water reaching the points of use in the analyzer device no longer corresponds to the Type I requirements previously cited, even if, as suggested by the NCCLS, the water storage tank is agitated, the water storage tank in all prior art analyzer devices being a container into which purified water from the water treatment system is fed, and from which it is subsequently extracted by the analyzer device. This has the following consequences:                poor results of analyses, and the consequences thereof for patients,        the necessity to employ frequent cleaning procedures, and        high maintenance and service costs.        
Another problem in existing applications is that the water treatment system and the analyzer device do not exchange information, and prior art analyzer devices are not designed to monitor the quality of the water or to maintain it at a given quality.
The present invention aims to alleviate these problems.